Annie Remembers
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Snippets from Annie Cresta's Memory of her and our favorite district four pretty boy, Finnick Odair. Starting from when they met to the birth of there son.
1. Meeting Finnick Odair

A/n - Okay so This will end up being like a short little six or seven chapter (yes that is short) Annie and Finnick Dabble of things memories the two share :) Please review and read. :)

* * *

><p>Annie Cresta had etched in her mind her meeting with Finnick Odair. She was just a child only having turned six the week before. She had begged her uncle to take her to the ocean with him. She had recently learned to swim like all of the other five year olds in the district. It was a mandatory class because well the district was surrounded by water and most people in the district became fishermen, and or fisherwomen. Annie was the top in her class seeing as her father taught her how to swim as a child before his untimely death.<p>

Annie splashed around in the shallow water while her uncle prepared the boat. It was fairly early in the morning the sun still sitting on the horizon of buildings behind Annie. Her light sun bleached blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and bouncing around her face as she giggled. She wore a coral pink dress over her light pink one piece bathing suit the bottom of the dress soaking as she spun around cheerfully.

"Annalise Ready," Her uncle called and she stopped spinning looking to see her uncle finished preparing the small john boat used for fishing purposes. Annie giggled once again and ran through the water to where the boat was jumping in her uncle's arms as soon as she could.

"Hey there little clown fish, you ready to get out there." He asked and Annie giggled in response her uncle placed the small girl in the boat before she saw two figures coming up on the beach.

"Peter, I didn't think you all were going to make it." Annie's uncle had said shaking the man's hand. Annie however wasn't concentrated on the man rather the stalky boy behind him. He was very tall but looked young for his height. He had bright reddish brown hair that drooped over his light green eyes.

"Annie, this is Peter Odair, and his son Finnick." Annie's uncle said and Annie was pulled out of her thoughts about the boy.

"Hi Mister. Odair, Finnick nice to meet you." She chirped in her airy tone.

"Nice to meet you Annie, are you going to help us fish today." Peter Odair asked in a tone that suggested one was speaking to a child. Annie was never found of this tone but she had gotten used to it. But instead of giving the man an answer she just giggled and nodded her head.

The four set out Annie and Finnick near the nose of the boat watching the ever changing water. When they had gotten far enough out Peter and Annie's Uncle stopped patting threw the small anchor over and got ready to begin fishing.

"Finnick, why don't you and go down and fish with the nets." Peter asked and Finnick smiled stripping off his oversized white shirt and diving head first into the water in his bathing suit net in hand. Annie slipped off her dress and dove in seconds later.

Then the two with goggles over their eyes dove down deep into the water amongst the fish that swam freely around the two children. They ended up catching a lot that day but Finnick and Annie created a friendship that day that weathered many a storm, and two hunger games.


	2. The Sixty Fifth Hunger Games Reaping

**_A/N - Thank to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story it means alot._**

**_Now to my reviewers _**

**_Cookievb123 - Thanks for the kind review and advice. :) Thats realy close to my idea for this story already :) _**

**_Jack - I know Annie's hair is brown in the books I explain why in this chapter :)_**

* * *

><p>Soft tears fell from Annie's striking green eyes and fell over her cheeks like morning dew on a pedal. At the age of twelve she sat on the cold sad under the largest the pier. Inches from her feet lay the shallow water that beat against her toes every few minutes.<p>

"Annie," She heard in the distance, she knew that Finnick was the one calling her and the fear in his voice because she had run away. Well ran away isn't really the right term. She was not in the house when the others awoke, Better.

Finnick's feet patted against the sand as he ran around frantically. Then something caught his gaze, a light brown French braid that swayed in the early morning sea breeze. A white sundress that she had worn so many times before and her white strapped sandals sitting next to her as she stared into the abyss.

All he could do was sigh as he moved to sit next to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and she curled into his shoulder like she always did.

"I am scared Finnick," she said making the boy two years her senior sigh. Finnick was no longer the lengthy eight year old boy whom Annie had met that first day on the ocean. He had gotten taller but instead of staying in his awkward state he grew muscles from fishing his onetime strong features blended more into his face and his bright red hair turned copper as years passed.

Every one other than Annie saw the boy as strikingly handsome, which he was. But Annie saw him more as just Finnick, the Finnick who would ridicule her when she beat out all of the boys in swimming races. The Finnick who would push her from the fishing boat given the chance just to hear her laugh. The Finnick who spent hours sitting across from her tying nets before school, the Finnick got too much pleasure out of teasing at Annie's expense.

"Be careful or you will spend the rest of your life being scared Anna Banana." He said with a chuckle running his free hand threw his hair.

"Don't laugh at me Odair or I swear." She began

"Hey that rhymes, Anne do another one." He said like some school boy resulting in a punch from Annie in the chest.

"Oh is Cresta fighting," He said resulting in another punch in the chest before Finnick flipped her around wrapping his arms around her ribcage pinning her arms down as he went then he stood up and began to spin around haphazardly as Annie screamed in protest but giggles broke up the screams like always.

It was a few moments before they heard the call of Mayor Baynella, Finnick then sat Annie down and grabbed Annie's Arm pulling her toward the reaping. Annie only slowing down for a second to slip into her shoes then hopping while pulling them over her ankles, if it weren't for the arms of Finnick Odair he would have fallen a few dozen times.

They were inches away from the gates when they heard Yule Herringbone, the blue colored unicorn horned district four escorts as he welcomed the growing district.

"Good Morning District Four," He said in his overly cheery way but it didn't receive much response from the district.

Despite the fact district four was a carrier district it was not as openly accepted as districts one and two, most people didn't volunteer unless they thought the chosen tribute didn't have a chance.

"Happy Hunger Games," He said again overly cheery about sending children to their death. Finnick took this chance to gaze up at the stage, where Mags victor of the twelfth hunger games sat next to the Mayor and on the other side Darius Blackthorn, and victor of the fifty third hunger games.

"Ladies First, Angel Ingram," He said and a fairly small girl stepped out from the sixteen year old section to the right of Finnick. He didn't know Angel all that well except for the fact he sometimes saw her at the fish market. She had a look in her eyes that would send shivers down any normal tributes spine. So nobody volunteered.

"Now for the boy Tributes Finnick Odair," Finnick stopped for a second sparing a glance at Annie who stood in the twelve year old girl section fighting her way to the front. He knew she hoped some one would volunteer but he knew they wouldn't. Maybe Last year they would have, maybe even last week but not now.

Why, last Wednesday Fredrick Lowe had made fun of Annie and Finnick was never a fan of anyone other than himself poking fun at His Annie Cresta, so he beat him to a pulp. Showing the entire district not only that he knew how to fight but that he was good at it. That's how he knew there was no way he was getting out of this one. He stepped up to the stage and shook hands with Angel before being ushered into the justice building.

After his mother, father, and brother all said goodbye he saw a blur of white before Annie crashed into his arms.

"I knew something bad was going to happen. I knew it, Finnick I just knew it." She sobbed into his powder blue button down dress shirt.

"Annie please don't cry." He said trying to console her to no avail.

"You have to come home Finnick you have to," She pleaded threw broken breaths.

"Annie I will try but there are," He began before Annie pushed her finger to his lips.

"You have to come home, Finnick." Annie said once again before a peacekeeper appeared in the door way. Annie kissed his nose and left with the peacekeeper. Finnick didn't know why but the one kiss almost made Finnick's heart stop. He had had the slightest of crushes on the girl for a while but never ever thought the feeling could or could be reciprocated he didn't dawn on it.

As the train moved over the water Finnick stared aimlessly at the water below the roaring train as it rippled peacefully. He knew that some ripples he see would grow and turn in to waves and others would settle without so much as seeing dry land.

Then he knew there would be some who when the waves hit would run away not wanting to be smothered by the waters force and others who would take the wave in stride, he told himself he had to be the second. He needed to ride the wave until it deposited him safely back on the beach of district four where he belonged.

"Finnick, come eat." Mags said pulling Finnick from his previous state of oblivion to the fact he was being gawked at by Allison Wright as if he were a talking animal. He just shot a smile in her direction, making her swoon, and halfway pay attention to the rest of Yule Herringbone's agenda for the hunger games.

He tried to act like he didn't mind however. Instead he awaited arrival using the mindset 'The faster I get there the faster we start the games the faster I win, the faster I get back to Annie.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Please REVIEW :) **_


	3. Beginning and Ending the Sixty Fifth

_**Happy New Year :) This chapter is a bit rushed because I wanted to get all of my thoughts on Finnick's games into one chapter without getting a five or six thousand word chapter. Witch I seem to do alot. So I hope you all like it. **_

_**Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and those who alerted and favorited my story :)**_

_**Save-The-Snorkacks - Thanks for the review it made me smile :) **_

_**cookievb123 - I am going to do a Finnick Remembers after this one (maybe) and there I will get into alot more detail about his games. :) and thanks for the review again :) **_

* * *

><p>It was decided as soon as his name was called, Annie going to do anything in their power to make sure Finnick made it home safely. Doing this would be hard, she knew that but she wasn't alone by any means. Her family would help and they would be there for the Odair's. Annie also knew that Ronan Longmire, A thirteen year old in the district who was friends with Annie and Finnick threw social circles, would help as well. Sure the two were never close persay and fought more than anything else, but they were in their own respect friends. There was already a plan in case one of us kids ever was reaped, a plan we never wanted to initiate mind you but at least they had a course of action.<p>

The plan was simple really, and was based around one basic idea. Penny Pinch. Every night leading up to and during the games all three families would eat soup together. It was a soup made of parts of fish most people did not eat. When they were kids Annie and Finnick had deemed it Scrap Soup, it wasn't the tastiest thing in the universe but it was cheap and went far. Every other penny would go to the reaped child, Finnick in this case. They would send all of the money they collected once a week up to Finnick's mentor.

Nothing else would be much different, other than the fact when Annie fished before school she wouldn't have to break up Finnick's and Ronan's quarrels, and that she would have to make the net and dive for the fish alone. Add to that long silent lunch periods and girls periodically weeping that their 'pretty boy' was gone. Then Annie would meet up with Ronan and the two would go fishing until the sun set, make their way home where they cleaned the fish and left it in the cooler for Annie's mother to sell the next day. But even though her mediocre life would drag on the pain in her heart would not subdue she knew this all too well. And as she stalked out of the justice building trying to hide her tears, well failing to hide her tears, she wasn't surprised to find Ronan sitting on the building steps waiting for her.

"Annie" Ronan's voice rang threw the silence but Annie couldn't even look up. Soon Ronan had pulled her small form into his arms like he had seen Finnick do so many times before. Ronan was smaller than Finnick however and much weaker so it would seem Annie would fit better, but that was not the case.

"Why Finnick, why today," Annie cried and Ronan just tightened his grip. Trufully he didn't know what to say. People started to laugh at the breaking Annie much to Ronan's disgust.

"Annie, come on, let's get you home." Ronan said as he turned Annie around and lead her back to her house. Annie caught a glimpse at the boy who was so different from the rest of the district. Where most had green eyes and dark hair Ronan had long blonde curly hair that he usually tied back into a ponytail longer than some girls he wore an old faded orange flower ridden button down shirt and jean shorts like he usually did at the reaping. Annie always meant to ask him what would happen if he ever did get reaped and went on stage looking like that. But Ronan wasn't really one to care.

As they passed the beach the memory of Finnick twirling her from earlier that day danced across her vision, Ronan took note of the change in behavior and grabbed Annie's arm tightly in his grip making the small girl glace up at him.

"I will tell them that you needed some time." He said simply and Annie smiled and nodded to Ronan. He was right she needed time. Her feet beat against the sand carrying her to the small shack that held her fishing gear. She wasn't going to be able to fish alone but she could and would swim.

Upon entering the shack she saw all of the mounted fishing gear in the small room including Finnick's trident. She moved closer and ran her fingers over the cold metal of his rusting trident. She remembered two years when he received it. Annie and Finnick wanted their own boat so they could fish without the presence of their guardians. Ronan was going to go out as well to watch the boat while Finnick and Annie fished. They were allowed to, if they could provide their own boat. So every day after school they whould fish alone, without a boat and bribed Annie's mother into selling it for them. Once they had enough money the three bought a small fishing boat from an old man who could no longer fish.

Seeing the kids drive to be independent Mr. Odair and Annie's Uncle decided to help the kids along, It cost almost all of the extra money the two families had for months but they soon had enough for Finnick a trident. And the weapon had brought in a lot more money than it coast. Annie got a small pocket knife as well, it didn't cost anything because it had belonged to her father, but it was just important to Annie as Finnick's trident was to him.

Dragging her self from her memories she quickly discarded her dress and slipped into her off colored green one piece bathing suit that matched her eyes and a pair of black tight shorts she wore because she did not like being gawked at. Sure she was too young to be gawked at but it was a mental thing. She then grabbed her goggles and slipped out of the shack not bothering with shoes. She opened the shack and walked over to their small boating dock using the latter on the side to climb into the frigid water. She then slipped her goggles over her eyes and dove down washing away all of her fear and the worries of the world above.

The next week went by fast, and Finnick was the crowd favorite, his costume in the tribute parade to Annie was insulting, but she guessed the capitol liked it, it was all they talked about. However she doubted anyone really paid attention to it anyways they all seemed too interested in how 'stunning' he was.

His training score was a ten, the highest of all the tributes. The next highest was an Eight and that was the boy from district two, Riven or whatever his name was. The thing that Annie couldn't push from her mind was the fact it was today, today. The games would start today; her best friend would be thrown in an arena made to kill innocent children for the next two to three weeks starting today. As most had guessed she spent most of her time, not being made to watch the games, in the water where she could excape.

Apparently they didn't need to penny pinch as much as they did because the favoritism of Finnick was carried into the arena. On day two his mentor sent him a Trident, which he then used to kill almost everybody in less than twenty days.

Annie could recall the moment when his Trident impaled the last victim, the boy from district six. She was in school not allowed to leave even if it was the last two. Finnick had set up a closely woven net he had made fairly quickly thanks to a trick Annie herself had taught him.

Her heart stopped as the last cannon erupted into the air and tears filled her eyes as she waited silently for the words. Everyone else was cheering his victory but she wouldn't allow herself to yet. Instead she waited until they announced it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the victor of the seventy fifth hunger games…" He said with a pause as if he was toying with Annie.

"Finnick Odair!" Claudius Templesmith finally says and Annie let out a long winded breath before everyone started screaming somewhere under the screams she heard her teacher say they were dismissed.

Annie sprinted threw the door and out to the ocean. At this time of day her uncle and Mr. Odair would be fishing, no not even the Hunger Games kept them from that. Annie didn't care if she was in her school uniform she took off her shoes and placed them in her back pack and threw the pack to an awaiting Ronan before diving into the water. She then began to swim to where the two usually fished on days like today. The reef.

She swam fast even with her light blue blouse and dark blue slacks. It seemed like in no time she had spotted there boat.

"Mr. Odair, Mr Odair!" She called waving sitting at the side of the boat

"Annie," She heard her uncle say clearly confused as he lifted her into the boat.

"Annie, you are in your school uniform, what are you doing." He asked.

"Please punish me later Uncle, Mr. Odair He won he really did, Finnick won its over, he is the victor he's coming home." She said.

"He won," Mr. Odair said almost as if he couldn't grasp the concept yet.

"Yes, yes Mr. Odair, he just won; they let us out of school early. He's coming home, he is really coming home." Annie said tears of joy streaming from her face. She could hear the other fishermen's comments around her but the recognition in Mr. Odair's face and then the dawning of what had happened.

"My boys coming home, my boy, my Finnick a victor," He said pulling me into a hug.

"MY BOYS COMING HOME!" He screamed and Annie giggled.

Finnick was coming home the nightmare was over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:) You like it <em>**

**_Yes :)_**

**_No :(_**

**_Maybe :/_**

**_Eh, Review Regardless :) _**


	4. The Price of Winning

**A/N - Thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, alearted, and favortied this story :) **

**Discalmer - I do not own the hunger games. **

* * *

><p>Annie stood at the train awaiting Finnick's arrival. She stood inches in front of her Uncle who would never admit it but was just as surprised as she that in a matter of minutes Finnick would be home. Annie's mother stood next to Annie grasping the girls hands as her other fell on her brothers fore arm. As a mother Shelsie worried about what condition Finnick would be in upon his arrival. Many victors where never the same and she didn't want her daughter to get hurt.<p>

As the train pulled up Annie stretched up on her toes trying to get the best view, Shelsie stole a look at her brother who smiled reassuringly. Then Finnick appeared and stepped off the train. On the outside he looked like the same Finnick, except his hair was a bit shorter and the lack of sun in the capitol made his skin lighter. He wore a button down white short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He had become stronger, so strong that he almost seamed. He smiled at the crowd and pumped his fist in the air in his victorious manor. He had always done it when he won small school competitions or when he caught more fish than Annie on the boat. It was a goofy cork but it was truly very Finnick.

When he stepped out he was greeted by his family and after he hugged his father, kissed the cheek of his mother, and gave a nuggie to his younger brother Trenton Odair or Trout as he was known by most of the district. The four where ushered into the justice building once again for final interviews witch Annie must admit took forever. The four hours she spent waiting dragged on treacherously. She spent all of yesterday helping her uncle and mother so she could have today off. So she sat on the steps of Finnick's old house waiting.

She spent the first hour or so in paralyzing anticipation not able to do anything but sit and wait, now that hour has passed she began to get more and more nervous. She began her slight break down with spinning her thumbs quickly one way then switching and repeating the motion in the other direction. Soon she needed to do something else so she tapped her sandal covered foot against the wood step but even that didn't last long. She than began pacing back and forth across the short step hanging herself over the railing whenever someone passed thinking that it was Finnick. After seeing it wasn't she went back to pacing.

Then she began to wonder what was taking so long. Had something gone wrong? Did Finnick not want to see her? Did he find some one more intriguing to be friends with while in the capitol? It wouldn't be hard Annie never found herself to be to interesting. Had her mother been right, had she lost the Finnick that threw her off of the boat when she would imitate one of his many admirers at their school.

"Annie," She heard and like when he had won the games her heart jumped into her throat, she searched for a few moments before her gaze landed on Finnick standing just feet away. She didn't know what came over her but she ran quickly down the stairs grabbing the edge of the rail to slingshot herself around the corner.

"Finnick!" Annie screamed as she took her final strides and jumped into Finnick's arms. The force took Finnick back and he tripped falling into the grass Annie next to him. He gave a good hearted laugh he had missed Annie a lot when he was in the capitol. She laughed as well and Finnick tried to take the moment in. He loved her laugh and wanted to soak in the moment.

The ground becoming itchy under him he pushed himself onto his elbows and Annie sat up. Her hair was pulled into low piggy tails that fell almost to her waist. Her green eyes sparkled as they locked on his own.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that frayed at her knees and an old white ribbed tank top and her favorite white flip flops. She had a crooked smile on her lips as she threw herself back into his arms.

"You are home," She said simply her warm breath tickly

"Yeah Anns I am home, and I am not going anywhere anytime soon." He said simply stroking the back of her head.

"Good, now come on Finnick." Annie giggled standing up and punching his shoulder before running away from Finnick's grasp. Soon she found her way to the not too far off beach and ran across the shore line giggling. She knew Finnick was close behind and that he wasn't running his hardest.

Soon I felt his arms around my waist and spun me around before he slipped and fell into the water falling for the second time that day and Annie giggled before wiggling out of his arms and running again, it was nearing the end of summer and in celebration of Finnick's return some of the fishermen where having a campfire.

The flame flickered in the cooling night air as Annie sat next to Finnick on the beach while Annie fiddled with a sea shell necklace in her hands. Her mother had tried to teach the girl many times but Annie never had the precision one needed to complete the task.

"Anns, what has been happening since I was gone?" Finnick whispers in her ear.

"Well, um not much I guess, I stopped fishing every day, I was too worried about my stupid best friend and his expensive trident." Annie said pushing Finnick's arm lightly Finnick however was able to grab her hand before she pulled it away.

"Hey Anns you ever been to victors village." He asked with a smile.

"No most people haven't," Annie said with a giggle.

"Well come on, it's not too far off I want to show you." He said standing up and pulling Annie with him. The walk was nice and quiet as Annie held her shoes in her right hand her left linked with Finnick's arm. Finnick also had his shoes off as his feet dug into the soft sand beneath them. They giggled threw out the walk until Finnick started to feel Annie lean more against him. She was getting tired, and he didn't blame her.

The only thing keeping him awake was the fact if he closed his eyes unfeasible nightmares danced across his vision. It was a few minutes before he saw her eyes were closed. He sighed and pulled her small from into his arms.

"No Finnick I can walk." She retorted but Finnick didn't put her down. And what do you know by the time Finnick reached his house in victors' village Annie was out cold a sight that calmed Finnick. Years of being Annie's best friend gained him knowledge few others knew about her. One thing he had learned is she was fairly untrusting especially when it came to being lead or carried. So Annie trusting any one enough to fall asleep in their arms was a big thing. Finnick was worried if Annie still trusted him that much, after she saw him kill those children but her view of him didn't change.

When he entered his house he saw his father standing in the kitchen.

"Annie fell asleep." Finnick pointed out simply.

"I figured as much her uncle and mother already agreed to her staying the night on the couch. Just make sure she gets home tomorrow. I am going to call it a night. I am glad your home son, we've all missed you." He said with a smile toward his son as he disappeared deeper into the house.

"Sure will dad. And I missed you all too, Night." Finnick said laying Annie down on the couch and pulling an extra blanket they had over her small form and kissing her temple before sitting on the arm chair no too far off while he tried to figure what 'talent' he possessed.

Morning came soon enough along with the rising son waking Finnick from the little amount of sleep he had gotten the night before. However before he was fully awake he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Mags who smiled and asked if the boy was going to invite her in.

"Always Mags, I was just going to make some hot chocolate, you want some?" He asked leading his mentor into the kitchen.

"Oh no boy I've never been a fan of the stuff. Two sweet for my liking, I didn't know you liked it." Mags said as she took a seat at Finnick's table.

"I don't really but I know Annie's never had any so I was going to make her some." Finnick said as he went to work preparing the warm drink.

"You like her don't cha boy." Mags said and Finnick could feel himself blush a bit. No he did not like Annie Cresta she was just his friend. His best friend, nothing more, he tried to tell himself.

"We're just friends Mags nothing more." He said trying to convince himself more than the woman sitting across the room from him.

"I would keep it that way boy, the capitol gets some pleasure from hurting those the victors love. And a sweet little girl like that wouldn't stand a chance." Mags said before standing up.

"I better get going someone has gotta get Darius up or he would spend his day half asleep." Mags says as she leaves and Finnick can't help but smile. Mags was very caring of Darius, she was his mentor in his games a game that Finnick barley remembered. Darius' games, but Mags had yet to give up on the boy even if he won eleven years ago.

One thing that sticked with Finnick from Mags visit however was the fact that the capitol would hurt his loved ones. He could preapare Trenton to go in the games, he was going to any ways and he would put money on the kid winning. But Annie, Annie was two sweet to innocent. If the capitol hurt her in any way, took away and of the life from her eyes he would never forgive himself.

But could he truly distance himself to the thing he tried so hard to return to. He rubbed his hands over his temples as his thoughts whispered one word. Annie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please Review :) **


	5. AN  IMPORTANT! Please Read

A/N – Alright so I am working on these stories I promise but today at school my English teacher told me about a hunger games dystopian novel contest, winner gets to go to a primer. Anyways I think that is about the coolest thing like Ever and I wanted to tell all writers in middle or high school about this contest.

The link is below.

.


	6. The Seventieth Hunger Games Reaping

_**A/N - this is a re-upload of last chapter witch I wrote while half asleep. Thanks to cookievb123 I remembered me writing while tired results in crummy chapters. I am sorry for that. Here it is again, better than the last time... I hope. **_

* * *

><p>"Annie," Boomed a distant yet all too distinct voice of Trent from his sanctuary inside of the fishing boat that bobbed over Annie's head. His normally sarcastic and exuberant tone becoming hallowed and apathetic as he pleaded with the now seventeen year old Annie to stop avoiding the district in her underwater haven and come back to shore with him. Trent was a bit of a worry wart. But after Ronan turned eighteen and worked with the fishermen preparing for the rest of his natural born life he was as good of a choice as any. Being in her year made the once strictly business friendship had become fairly plutonic.<p>

The two were thought to be even closer than Annie and Finnick where as children. Seeing as Trent was the one who assisted the girl threw many frail and augean times in her life. Times like two years ago when her uncles' boat never reached shore and instead of having a body to burry Annie and her mother had to burry belongings. Or when Annie's mother slipped away from all reality and left a fifteen year old to be self-sufficient. Instances when Annie would pass Finnick in town and would be reminded of his abrupt termination of their friendship with no explanation other than the Games change you. Trent had peeled away Annie's protective layers and had become her strength, her sanity to be truthful.

"Annie," He called again his light green eyes scanning the ocean around him waiting for the glyimce of knotted brown hair that would signal his friends return to the surface.

"Annie come on," He pleaded desperately his hands resting against the ragged edge of the wooden boat as he tapped impatiently. Moments later Annie popped from the calm vast ocean and paddled her way to the boat fish loaded heavily in her net. Trent smiled and reached his hand over to first take the net and then to help Annie on to the boat.

"There was a lot of them today." Annie commented as she and Trent began to paddle their way back to shore. "I wonder why more weren't out today." She pondered innocently, Trent sent his friend a disheartened gaze.

"Ann, you know why no one is out today well all do, it is…." The boy began.

"Don't please Trent, please don't. I heard somewhere that ignorance is bliss. Therefore let me have this moment of bliss away from the rest of Panem. Humor me with witty banter like every other day. Please," She begged her green eyes glossing over creating a doe from and her lip protruding in a face that Trent could not deprive.

"Fine Annie, But it won't change anything," The rational boy murmured more for his own sake than for Annie's.

"Please for me." Annie pleaded her face melting form its forced sorrow to a look of deflation. Taking pity on the teen Trent sighed.

"I don't know why more aren't out today. But you know what they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He grunted the last part and Annie shot the boy a halfhearted smile.

"You are a despicable actor Trent Really." Annie acknowledged as the boat drew closer to the shore line.

"I am not as practiced as you." He retorted with an eye roll not catching the accusing tone in his voice before it was too late. A glance at Annie told him that his last sentence had struck a nerve. The rest of the ride was in silence before Annie took a small bag of fish that was for herself and her mother and left abruptly leaving a bewildered Trent.

"Today will be a great reaping day." The boy moaned as he pulled the boat ashore and to the old ratted shed before lugging the fish back home in silence.

* * *

><p>"Annie Dear is that you." Annie's mother's forced voice carried from where the woman slept in the small houses small bedroom as Annie entered the living room. She saw a pillow on the couch indicating that she had not been fully awake when she left this morning or else she would have cleaned her own bed properly.<p>

"Yes Ma, I have fish for us today, fresh I just caught it this morning. I also have seaweed to make bread and Trent's mother sent some seawater taffy with him this morning and I have a few extra pieces we can have later." Annie explained slipping off her sandals and placing them in the handmade wicker shoe basket before moving her bag to the kitchen and laying it in the sink. She then made her way back to the foyer of the house and over to the one bathroom that sat adjacent from the door leading into the bed room.

"Oh Annie dear, why so fancy, we don't need fish. You could probably get a good penny for these beauties." Annie's mother concurred while Annie slipped into the rest room and changed from her soaking bathing suit into a pair of pale blue pokadotted pajama shorts and a pink camisole. She sent the comb threw her long hair and hung her bathing suit over the towel rack to dry and used a hand towel to dab her hair while she walked back into the kitchen area.

"Ma it was a good day, I got four net-fulls and Trent got a few with the spear. We got more than enough to sell later today." Annie explained as she two entered the kitchen and jumped onto the counter next to the sink. Her mother stood at the counter gutting the small fish with expert permission. After she had finished the fish she was working on Annie's mother handed Annie the fish and knife and went to making the bread.

"Oh so you had a good day, I am surprised you all never do that well, with all of the other fishermen and things." Annie's mother droned on her ignorance like that Annie had tried to keep on the boat yet she was not lieing. The truthfulness of the comment made Annie drop the knife and jump from her previous position causing the fish to fall to the floor. After making sure the knife didn't impale her Annie picked up the knife and washed it before continuing to cut the fish.

"No one else was out ma." Annie said simply.

"That's rare, oh dear its today isn't Annie. What kind of mother am I to forget what day it is?" Annie's mother scolded herself.

"Its fine ma, I wish I could forget to." Annie said.

"Oh I know hunny it's hard to get through days like this. But I tell you what. I am almost certain that somewhere in that mess of a closet I have my old blue dress. You know the calf length one. I am certain it would fit you, and we will do your hair all nice," She said and Annie stopped gutting the fish. The blue dress was her mother's most prized possession. It was the dress she was wearing when she met Annie's father at one of her own reaping's. "After we eat of course," her mother added pointing to the fish. Annie giggled and continued to gut the fish.

"You have a lovely laugh Annalise. I miss hearing it every day." Annie's mother said with a slight smile on her face.

"Me to Ma, me to," Annie said deflation dripping from her tone. The Cresta women cooked the fish and eat in silence sitting at their small table. When they Finished Annie's mother shoed her daughter to the bathroom as she proceed to clean the kitchen, Annie fallowed the woman's instructions with a grunt.

Entering the bathroom Annie picked up the small brush once again and dug her small frame to the counter where she began to comb out her long dark hair in a continuous almost calming manor. She combed each section thoroughly. Annie's mother then appeared in the door way and took her daughters hand in her own.

She led Annie to the bedroom where the blue dress that she had mentioned earlier lay out. That is what was done first. The blue material was draped over Annie's now bear shoulders and sipped up. The faded cobalt blue fabric complementing Annie's sun kissed skin and dark features. After the dress was on Annie's mother flipped Annie's hair so she could reach the zipper. For a few moments it seemed as if the dress was too tight around Annie's small yet defined stomach before it passed the small section and slid the rest of the way with ease. The dress had a v shaped neckline with inch wide shoulders. Under her bust line the dress pulled in to a tightly fitted midsection then fell away in a free manner falling inches below Annie's knees.

Annie ran her calloused fingers against the soft fabric softly. She felt as if everyone who she had lost was a part of this dress. It was her mothers, her father had always loved it, and her uncle was there when her mother dug it out of the closet and chose it for her first date. Finnick, well Finnick just always liked the color blue.

* * *

><p>"Annie you look," She heard the strained voice of Trent "stunning." He said and Annie turned realizing she was no longer admiring her dress at the comfort of her home rather the admiring had taken place hours ago and now they were at the reaping's. Trent wore a black suit with a sea green button down shirt that was undone at the top and his messy brown hair fell into his eyes. Trent was in all sense of the word a nerd, but nerds where frowned upon in district four so over time the boy had grown exceptionally strong.<p>

"Thank you Trent, you look nice as well. " Annie said softly her gaze falling on a frantic looking Finnick and a frail Mags. It was common knowledge in the district Mags had recently fallen victim to violent seize attacks and the way Finnick was hovering around her you would think she was having one then or was about to.

"Good Morning District Four," Yule Herringbone said like always. "Happy Hunger Games," He added flipping his arms around in flair. Ever since Finnick had won his games five years ago eyes had fallen on district four as they awaited there next Victor. For the past few years however, the district did not more than disappoint. The girl last year Hannah Gingrich made it to the top two, but Johanna Mason and her multiple personality axe wielding manner sliced the girl practically in half.

"Ladies First," Yule chirped as his now pale green hand slipped into the large bowl and swished the pieces of paper until his Fingers closed on one. He held it up adjusted his head high and cleared his throat.

"Annalise Cresta!" he screamed in childish joy as Annie froze. It was not until she was pushed into the center of the roped off children that her feet closed the small gap between where she stood and the stage. Her face was ghost white as she tried to fight back tears. She was dead; Yule Herringbone just signed her death wish. In the eighteen year old section she saw Ronan fighting his way to the front his gaze was dancing between Annie and Finnick, as tears filled his own eyes. His bottom lip became raw under his bite.

"And now for the male tribute" He said, Annie didn't have time to wish for Ronan's and Trent's safety before Yule continued. "Trent Winters" He said and as Trent staked to the stage Annie felt her whole world crash around her As Trent shook her hand his eyes warned Annie to wait, Annie knew what he meant he wanted her not to break until they got to the train, until he could piece her back together.

"I'll try" Annie mouthed in response and Trent squeezed her hand with a nod of his head before they were ushered into the justice building and slit into their respective rooms. Annie sat silently as she awaited her mother's arrival.

However her mother did not come in first, instead it was Ronan. Once he passed the door way he opened his arms and like so many times before Annie threw herself into them. He silently stroked her hair while they wounded who would be the first to break the silence.

"Annie," He said softly pulling back the visibly breaking girl. He rubbed his hands down her arms and grabbed her hands bringing them out in front of her.

"I am not going to say you're going to win because I know you won't believe me. But for me promise you will give it your all. We will be supporting you back here," He said and Annie nodded. "Also please listen to Finnick," He said and Annie began to lightly pull away from his grasp. "Please Annie; he knows what he is doing. I know that what he did was wrong and I am not condoning it but there are two sides to every story, at least hear him out. He made it home; he can help you get home to." Ronan pleaded and Annie nodded.

"I know that you can't do much, but please take care of my mother. She needs someone. I have enough money saved up in case of something like this." Annie said softly and Ronan nodded kissing the crown of her head before the peace keeper made him leave. Trent's mother was next as she walked through the door with tears filling her light blue eyes.

"Annie Hunny your mother, she would have come but, she was not doing well." She stammered out. Annie nodded, not doing well meant she went crazy and was murmuring incoherent sentences like she usually did. Annie looked up at the weeping woman and wondered why she came to see her. Sure Annie had met the woman a few times but she looked devastated her son was being sent in the arena why was she worried about Annie.

"Oh it's alright Mrs. Winters, I understand. Thank you for telling me. I am sorry Trent was reaped Mrs. Winters, I really truly am." Annie said softly.

"Annie dear I am too. I am sorry both of you were. Before they come to get me dear take this. Try to wear it as your district token, if you are allowed that is. I know that it's going to be hard Annie but try, both of you. Maybe one of you can come back to us." The woman said placing a small shell necklace in Annie's hand Annie just nodded. Before she left the woman placed the necklace on Annie's neck and kissed the girls forehead wishing her luck.

Finnick enters the room next his green eyes holding unwept tears. Annie doesn't look at him though instead she stares at the floor. He will not just waltz back into her life like nothing had happened. She wouldn't let him. She was stronger than the twelve year old girl who believed that he would come back and things would be like they used to.

"Anns." He began softly as he began to make his way over to her. He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumb over her dorsum of her hand. Annie looked away and tried to count floor tiles. Finnick had always been her week point, and she wouldn't let him get the best of her now. She was mad at him, right.

"Anns, I am so sorry, I tried I really did. I…" He began now not holding back his tears as he raised her palms to touch his forehead. Annie was now livid. Tried, tried. Finnick Odair decided he was no longer her friend two days after he came home. Did he constitute that as an attempt?

"No Finnick you didn't." She said pulling her hands from his and standing up creating space between her and the bronzed hair boy.

"You went and came home but you never came back to me. You changed and you know it. I needed you Finnick, do not sit here and tell me that you did something that you didn't. Don't lie Finnick, I don't need to hear more lies." She said pacing around the room forcing tears from her eyes. Another few minutes, she told herself, break when you are in the train. Break when Trent is there to put you back together she began to rub her neck willing herself not to cry.

"Annie," Finnick said spinning the girl to face him there faces inches from each other forcing her gaze to meet his. "I couldn't come back." He said softly. Annie almost felt safe in his arms until she remembered she hated him, she had to hate him. She pulled away and to the door.

"I said don't lie Finnick, I don't want to talk please just," She stopped her breath escaping her. "Can't we just go to the train now?" She said wrapping her hands around her midsection.

"Annie, please just here me out." He said, she really wanted to say no to scream and throw a fit, and break his arm like she had when he made the entire fourth grade call her Anna Banana. However she couldn't throw a fit she didn't want to lose the ounce of sanity left in her at the moment. And Finnick was much larger than he was back then so she doubted the same flip of the wrist would break his arm. Ronan's voice popped into her head. _'Also please listen to Finnick , Annie there are two sides to every story.' _She gulped and nodded Finnick held a soft smile. _You are doing this for Ronan,_ she reminded herself.

"Tribute," Came the harsh voice of the peacekeeper before Finnick could explain and Annie breathed better it had worked now all she had to do was not trip on her way to the train and she would be home free.

She didn't trip on her way to the train, though the presence of Finnick and Trent holding each of her arms may have helped that fact. As soon as they were on the train Trent's arm lingered as Finnick tried to pull her away. Annie sent Trent an apologetic gaze to witch he nodded. The unspoken conversation went something like this. 'I will be close if you need me, when you need me' he had said but his hand still lingered. Annie nodded this time and Trent let go disappearing with Mags to his room on the train.

Finnick 's grip tightened on Annie's arm he pulled her quickly down the hall like he was scared someone would hear them. But who would he be scared of, maybe the capitol, but this was there train they were everywhere. Mags, no she is the closest thing to family Finnick allows in. Annie's head hurt too much to continue but she dug her nails into her palm to keep composure. Finnick opened the door to a room Annie hadn't seen before and motioned for her to sit at the large window seat. She smiled with a nod before sitting down. The seat was huge and allowed Annie to curl her knees to her side while she stared at her home disappearing for what she thought the last time.

"Annie, I, I don't know how to say this in a way that you will understand. But I was trying to help I really was. I was trying to protect you." He said simply sitting down next to her. She didn't believe.

"How Finnick, how exactly where you protecting me." She asked accusingly as a cold rush of air breathed on her neck making her shiver, seeing as her dress didn't cover her very well. Finnick had slipped his jacket off and pulled it over her shoulders before sighing and continuing.

"I was protecting you by hiding you. Annie, the capitol, they, they hurt people who are close to victors, they kill them mysteriously, or send the person themselves into the arena." He said and Annie silently scoffed. He couldn't think she would fall for that, sure she knew that the capitol hurt the families of victors and broke romantic relationships but she and Finnick where neither. They were friends and friends only right. I mean sure he was her first crush, but he was the first crush of every single girl in district four, and the rest of the districts for that matter.

"Annie, Mags told me that after the first night I was back. She told me if I wasn't careful they would hurt you. I know what I did was stupid Annie and you don't know how many days there are where I wish I could go back and not have to hurt you. How many days I would give anything to be sitting on our boat with Ronan laughing at his feeble attempts to catch the ten pounder that mocked him constantly. Days spent alone where I would have given anything just to hear your laugh, or see you dart past me in the ocean right when I thought I could beat you." He said and Annie wished he would stop talking, the memories he recalled where bad ones now. Ones she would rather not think of, she tried to stop the silent tear that fell from her cheek but couldn't and soon more fallowed.

"I couldn't let Snow hurt you; I couldn't live with myself if I was responsible for you going into the games, or if it was my fault that old boat didn't make it back to shore one day. Believe me when I say it was harder than the games itself. But I just couldn't let them know." He said sitting next to her hip his hand resting on her shoulder that was closest to the window.

"I guess your plan didn't work Finnick, I am here and we both know I won't come back." Annie cried softly trying to hide her face from her old best friend.

"Oh Annie you will come back, I will do everything in my power to make sure you do. You aren't helpless you know, you know how to swim, and to fish. You also know…" He began.

"Stop Finnick, you are giving yourself false hope. Sure I can swim, and I know what kind of fish to eat but if we are in a desert or frozen arena what good will that knowledge give me. Face it; I am the week link of the carriers, the one that stays back to guard the food, the one that gets killed off first. The sooner we accept it the easier It will be on us all." she said standing up and putting distance in-between her and the victor one again. His jacket laying where she once sat.

"If you don't want to mentor me Finnick I am okay with that really I am. Trent has a better shot at winning anyways. But I still want what I did back in four. I want us to be truthful about this. You are coming home in a few weeks Finnick, maybe with or maybe without a victor I don't know that part is up to you. But you are coming home without me." She said leaving the room and the boggled pretty boy in her dust as she beelined for the comfort of Trent's arms. She had held it together, like she promised. But now it was time to break.


End file.
